Kamen Rider Shinto
by Saviour009
Summary: Years ago, creatures known as Omagatoki razed the lands of Feudal Japan led by their leader Meijin. A powerful shaman managed to defeat Meijin by sealing him, now he has returned to our land to create more chaos and only one force is powerful enough to do it again. Enter, Kamen Rider Shinto!


_**Centuries ago in Feudal Japan**_

The skies above were black lit up only by the flames of battle flickering about beneath it. Battle wouldn't be a correct word to describe it no, it was a massacre. On the war torn streets walked hundreds, maybe thousands of human-esque creatures. They were solid black, including the broken shackles that dressed their wrists and ankles. Their armor could be easily compared to a samurai's armor only nowhere near as pristine and well kept. They marched on, their faces so dark they were indistinguishable. These creatures attacked indiscriminately, destroying whatever or whomever they could get their hands on. They soon came to a bridge where they were met with a vast army of both samurai and regular citizens brave enough to stand and fight. A man amongst the group of humans stepped past the group.

"Hold fast my brave soldiers, these Duskwalkers shall advance no further!" He cried. He turned back to the group behind him.

"For too long the Omagatoki have run roughshot over Japan, we will liberate ourselves from their destructive hands or die trying!" He continued. The crowd behind him roared with vigor, raising their arms is defiance and protest. The Samurai leading them drew his sword and pointed it at the Duskwalkers.

"Onward, to liberation!" He shouted. This incited the masses to charge at the Duskwalkers with a collective battle cry.

And so the battle began.

The clashing of swords, cries of anguish and rage filled the air. The human army attacked with all their might but it simply wasnt enough.

The aforementioned Samurai had slain a handful of Duskwalkers before regrouping with several soldiers. "They just keep coming!" One soldier cried while fending off an attacker.

"Don't falter, lest your blade dull from fear!" The Samurai said as he cut down another. As they continued fighting, unbeknownst to them, the temperature began dropping. Soon enough it became noticeable for the soldiers to stop and question the sudden change.

"Its gotten so cold…" One civilian noted. The Samurai knew this feeling all too well. He spun around in a panic.

"Everyone fall back to the end of the bridge!" He cried.

He then looked to the group he was with. "You all go as well I will cover your retreat!" He shouted.

The soldiers nodded and began to run but a cold rush of air blasted them and they were frozen on contact. The Samurai glanced at them each with a look of anger on his face before redirecting his attention to the source of the blast. At the top of the bridge a woman in an all white kimono appeared. She seemed to glow as she strolled closer to the Samurai.

"Humans are so fragile, so feeble…" She got within arms reach of the frozen soldiers.

"They fight and struggle against the inevitable…" she ran her hand along the jawline of one soldier until she reached his neck. "You have no power, so in the end you just shatter," she said squeezing his neck until he shattered to pieces on the floor. The Samurai grimaced at the sight of it but held tightly to his blade.

"The Frost Omagatoki, Yuki-Oni." He grunted.

"Meijin must really want no survivors,"

Yuki-Oni smiled. "What Meijin wants is of no consequence to you, now can you and all your fragile soldiers die for me?" She asked before raising her hand and blasting several hundred ice shards at the Samurai and his comrades. The Samurai had managed to deflect a few before his legs and left shoulder were pierced through. With a groan he sank to his knees, using his arms to support himself. "D-damn you, Frost Demon…" He growled. Yuki-Oni walked over to the downed Samurai smiling all the while. "Take heart human, you will have the honor of being killed by someone of my stature," she said as she cupped the Samurai's chin. He immediately jerked his head away from her. Yuki-Oni scoffed in the Samurai's face and her face contorted into a wicked grin.

"Fine then," she said aiming her palm at The Samurai's head, forming another ice shard.

"Die human." she finished. The Samurai closed his eyes waiting for the blow that never came. He looked up to blood spurting down all around him. When he managed to locate Yuki-Oni within all the blood, made out an image of what appears to be a person in a suit of armor swinging a sword down on Yuki-Oni leaving a gaping wound. Yuki-Oni gasped and staggered backward. She looked down at her wound then to her attacker who was now standing upright. "Shinto, damn you to hell…" She groaned before collapsing to the ground. The warrior known as Shinto scoffed. "Hell would be a sweet escape from this nightmare," the woman underneath the armor said.

The Samurai looked up at Shinto in awe. "Cutting down a Commander in one swing, just what kind of monster are you underneath there?" He asked. Shinto turned to the Samurai then proceeded to help him up. "Samurai, what is your name?" Shinto asked. "Daigo Ryozawa," the Samurai answered. "Well Daigo, recall your troops and get out of here now, he's coming." Shinto said. "Surely you don't mean-" Daigo didn't get to finish his sentence as an aura so powerful it sent shivers down his spine entered the atmosphere. From behind them where the soldiers and civilians were fighting appeared a figure clad in dirty gold armor which was covered by a cloak. Shinto stepped past Daigo and in a panic she screamed. "All of you run!"

The armor clad creature laughed to himself.

"Too late, stepping onto this battlefield made all of their lives forfeit," he said. And with that he vanished then reappeared on the bridge. All the soldiers and humans collapsed, killed all by this one creature. Daigo watched in horror while Shinto held tightly onto her blade. "Meijin you bastard, I will never forgive you!" He cried out.

Meijin scoffed. "As if I would concern myself with the feelings of gravel beneath my feet." He said.

Shinto whispered to Daigo. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, just barely." he answered. "Then get out of here," she responded. "Are you insane, did you see what he did to those men in the blink of an eye?" Daigo shouted. "Yes, and you have to live in order to give them all a proper burial," Shinto said before letting Daigo go so he could stand on his own. Daigo stood frozen by her words for a brief second. Shinto walked forward toward Meijin. "Now go!" She commanded.

Daigo snapped back to reality and removed himself from sight. He hid inside a small bush in order to continue watching from a distance. Shinto watched Daigo leave the area before redirecting her attention back to Meijin. "Now for you, this destruction has gone on for many years but today it stops," she said. Meijin shook his head. "And who is going to stop me, you?" He said. "I don't have any other choice," Shinto answered. Meijin laughed quietly. "No other choice then?" He raised his hand and motioned to Shinto. "Fine, come." He said. Shinto took two steps forward then broke out into a run at Meijin. She swung down on Meijin who blocked the attack with two of his fingers then pushed her away. Shinto didn't falter as she continued her attacks, all being deflected with ease. She then stepped back, brought her sword level to her face and thrusted it forward at Meijin who blocked it once again.

"You hopelessly struggle to no avail," Meijin said. Shinto stepped back, readying her sword once more. "You still fight?" Meijin said truly surprised. "Fine, let me show you…" Meijin vanished once more and reappeared in front of Shinto. "...the terrifying difference in our power." he said punching Shinto square in the stomach knocking the air clean out of her and off of her feet. She gasped and choked, not being able to breathe for a moment. "Do you not see?" Meijin asked before catching Shinto by the neck and holding her up above him. Close up, Meijin towered over Shinto by at least two feet. Shinto grabbed at the hand wrapped around her neck. She then kicked Meijin on the side of the head with no effect. "You are a hardheaded child I see, you still require more lessons," Meijin sighed before landing three more disastrous blows on Shinto's midsection. Each blow sounding more painful and horrendous than its predecessor. Daigo watched from the bushes in horror at the warrior who saved him was now being so easily decimated by this monster.

Meijin had grown tired of punching Shinto and dropped her into a crumpled heap on the floor. "Do you see now, you could never even fathom beating me, consider this a mercy killing out of respect for standing up to me," Meijin said.

Shinto writhed around on the floor clutching her midsection. She could barely manage to squirm on the floor from the pain. Somehow though, she did stand albeit still favoring her midsection.

"I may not be able to best you here but a time will come where you will be defeated," she said.

Meijin slowly walked over to her. "Unfortunately, you won't be alive to see your prophecy come to fruition." He said before running his hand clean through Shinto's midsection. From the bushes Daigo gasped. "Oh my God…" He whispered.

Shinto staggered backwards after Meijin removed his hand. She then fell and rolled down the hill of the bridge. Her armor dissipated when she came to a stop. Her long black hair was matted over her face covering most of it.

Meijin had turned back the way he came to be met with a team of archers Daigo had requested prior to the start of the battle. The archery team fired off several volleys of arrows which caught Meijin by surprise.

Daigo ran out of the bushes and came to the fallen Shinto's side. He lifted her head up and moved her hair back. "Lady Kaguya, it was you?!" He shouted. Kaguya turned to face Daigo. "Forgive me, I was urged to keep it a secret from everyone," she said. "You're a shaman though, here to ward off evil spirits, why are you fighting?" Daigo asked. "It's as you said, I used that armor to ward off the Omagatoki, and my job is not yet done, please carry me to the top of the hill," Kaguya asked. Daigo nodded. "Of course," Daigo lifted her into his arms and ascended the hill of the bridge. Kaguya drew a dagger from inside her kimono and removed herself from Daigo's grip, mustering enough strength to stand on her own.

Gripping the dagger with both hands she rammed it into her own wounded stomach.

"Art of Seppuku: God's Sealing Ward!" She shouted. A golden light shone from her abdomen and shot out at Meijin, striking him on the back. The light fazed inside of him causing him to shake uncontrollably. "What is this?!" He roared in surprise. He turned to see a bloody Kaguya at the top of the hill. "You, you think this will stop me you filthy wench?!" He spat. Kaguya chuckled and fell backward only this time into Daigo's arms. Meijin sank to the ground as if he was being pulled down. "I will return, this cannot stop me forever!" He cried as the light engulfed him completely, when the light faded Meijin was nowhere to be found.

Daigo, who had observed the whole thing was confused. "Where did Meijin go?" He asked.

"He's been sealed with the Art of Seppuku, the greatest form of anti demon weaponry." Kaguya responded. "Incredible, to think you Priests had developed this…" Daigo mumbled in surprise. Kaguya coughed violently interrupting Daigo.

"Lady Kaguya, dear God why…" he said.

"Don't worry about me, I have one last request of you," Kaguya said before pulling out a belt with a large pentagonal shaped buckle with four daggers hanging down on the left side attached to a separate strap. She handed it to Daigo.

"Please take this and hide it somewhere safe, it will be needed again when Meijin inevitably breaks free from his bindings." She said. Daigo grabbed the belt from Kaguya. "Of course lady Kaguya," after he did, He lifted Kaguya up and sat her up against the wall of the bridge so that she could look off to the horizon in her final moments. "One thing I heard about you from most people was how much you loved gazing at the clouds. Daigo said. Kaguya smiled at Daigo before watching the horizon. Daigo turned away from her but still didn't walk off.

"Lady Kaguya, thank you for giving your life so we can live ours," he said with a tears rolling down his eyes.

However Kaguya didn't hear him as her hearing had failed her, her body began to shut down. "The sun is rising, how fitting." she said with a smile. Kaguya's eyes closed shortly after and she faded away into the afterlife.

 _ **October 8th, 2014, Osaka, Japan**_

The Ryozawa estate, owned previously by Daigo Ryozawa, a revered soldier and samurai was now home to his descendants. It looked as if it had been frozen in time because of how perfectly preserved it was. Just outside of its walls, men in all black outfits patrolled it regularly. It was about eleven in the morning and a young man, no older than 18 had just woken up. Sitting up in his bed he grabbed a scrunchie to tie his long black hair into a ponytail. With a yawn and a stretch he got out of bed and exited his room and entered a long hallway decorated with pictures of his family.

He turned the corner at the end of the hallway and passed a closed door which he proceeded to stop at and knock on. "Asura get up!" He called out. The door slid open and a smaller girl also with black hair who looked to be about 16 poked her head through the door, rubbing her eyes. "You don't have to be so loud, Asuma sheesh," she said. Asuma smiled at her and rubbed her head. "Sorry, you're just a hard sleeper, so I had to make sure you heard me." he said. "Yeah yeah…" Asura replied, waving him off and closing the door. Asuma continued down the next hallway until making it to the front entrance of the house. He turned away from it, passing the staircase on his right and walked down the short hallway into the kitchen.

Sitting in the kitchen was Asuma's and Asura's father Tatsuya drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, already dressed in a white shirt and black tie.

"Morning pops." Asuma said looking through the cupboards for a bowl to make something to eat.

"Good Morning son, Aoi already made something for you and Asura to eat." Tatsuya said. "Pops, I told you I don't need a maid to cook for me, i'm perfectly capable of cooking on my own," Asuma replied before pulling out a box of cereal. "Says the guy making himself a bowl of cereal," Tatsuya said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Meh, same difference," Asuma said dumping some cereal into the bowl before pouring milk. He took a seat at the table across from his father and started eating. He looked up for a moment before looking back down at his food.

"You've got business this early?" He asked.

"Your grandfather wants Hanzo and I to come to see him about something," Tatsuya said.

"This is about him being sick and wanting you or Uncle Hanzo to succeed him right?" Asuma asked.

"Most likely."

"So are you going to, you know how dangerous what you do is, to lead the Syndicate is like placing a target on your own head."

"Father rather it be me leading than Hanzo." Tatsuya said.

"But what about what you want, i'm leaving to America next month so you don't need to worry about me but Asura still has to live her life here, she'll be in just as much danger as you," Asuma said dropping his spoon into the bowl.

"Look, Asuma…" Tatsuya started to speak but he heard Asura's footsteps growing louder and soon entering the room.

"Good Morning Father," she mumbled while grabbing on of the two plates that their maid Aoi has saran wrapped for them. She unwrapped it, revealing the omelette underneath. She sat in the chair closest to Asuma and quietly began eating.

"So Asuma did you find a place to stay in America yet?" Asura asked before taking another bite of her omelette. Asuma stopped glaring daggers at his father to pick up his spoon and continue eating. He ate a spoonful and answered.

"Yeah, I have a friend over there who is gonna let me room with him until I get on my feet." He said while taking another spoonful, finishing the rest of the cereal. Asuma stood up and walked over to the sink which was behind Asura and washed his bowl.

"Make sure you send a bunch of souvenirs and pictures while you're there!" Asura said. Asuma stowed the bowl and spoon in the drain board then turned around to ruffle Asura's hair.

"Of course I will, because a certain someone won't let me forget it will she?" he said. Asura giggled a bit and waved Asuma's hand away from her. He started to walk out of the room.

"Have a good day you two, i'm going out." He said.

"To see Emiri I bet," Asura said before making kissing noises.

"When are we going to get to see this little girlfriend of yours?" Tatsuya asked.

Asuma stopped halfway out the exit to the kitchen.

"Maybe soon, she does want to meet all of you, bye now!" Asuma said before quickly darting out the room so as to avoid anymore prying from his father and sister.

"Aw he's no fun," Asura said pouting. Tatsuya chuckled at his daughter's response before standing up as well, tucking the newspaper under his arm. He then dumped the remainder of his coffee into the sink, cleaning the mug and stowing it away. He turned around and planted a small kiss on Asura's head.

"I have to get going, see you later sweetheart." Tatsuya said.

"Bye father, have a good day!" Asura answered back. Tatsuya left the room, making for the door, grabbing his black blazer off of the coat rack then leaving.

 _ **The same day, 3:48 p.m.**_

Tatsuya had made a few stops before arriving at his main destination called the Akibahara Showroom. It was a large, white oval shaped building that the Ryozawa Family bought out several years ago. Once he pulled up to the entrance, two men wearing all black approached the door, covering his flanks as he stepped out of the car. He stepped past the men then walked into the building. Once he pushed past the door, he was greeted by classical music coming through faintly past a second set of velvet red doors. The doors were pulled back and he was greeted by a smiling woman wearing a traditional pink floral kimono.

"Welcome back Master Tatsuya, your father and brother are already waiting for you in the office." She said.

Tatsuya nodded in response which lead to the woman stepping back to the right to allow Tatsuya to pass. Tatsuya walked into the showroom where the source of the classical music originated from. From the entrance a large stage that took up the majority of the back end of the room could be seen. Sitting on stage was a woman playing the harp in a white dress with a man next to her in a black suit playing the violin in harmony with his partner. Tatsuya headed to the left where the bar was. He pushed into another red velvet door after waving at the bartender who returned his wave with a nod and a smile. On the other side of the door was a short hallway and two large wooden doors protected by two more men in black suits. Tatsuya approached the door and the two men put their backs to the wall and opened the doors for Tatsuya revealing an office with two men inside. Tatsuya stepped inside and the doors closed behind him. Inside the room was a traditional office, a long brown desk with two large cushioned wooden chairs in front of it.

There were two bookshelves on either side of the room and a large window behind the desk.

One of the men who was sitting in one of the two chairs folded his arms and crossed his right leg over the left.

"It's about time you showed up Tatsuya," he said in a huff. Tatsuya rolled his eyes before sitting down next to the man.

"Forgive me Hanzo, but I had other matters that needed my attention," Tatsuya said while he unbuttoned his blazer.

The man known as Hanzo shot a glare at Tatsuya which the latter chose to ignore.

"What could have possibly held your attention more than this, you're always-" Hanzo started but was cut off by the third man in the room.

"Enough, the both of you." The third man said with authority. Hanzo leaned back in his chair with a grunt and listened to what the man had to say.

"You're both grown men now and yet you still bicker like you're back in grade school…" He said putting a hand on his head.

"Sorry Father." Hanzo and Tatsuya both said.

The man, known to others as Daisuke Ryozawa put the hand he had on his face in the air to silence the two.

"I don't mind it as much as you think, it reminds me of a much simpler time when both you boys were no taller than this desk." Daisuke said with a laugh. Tatsuya smiled while Hanzo remained indifferent about the statement.

"But I digress, you both know the reason why you're here, to put it simply, i'm dying which means the Syndicate will be without its leader." Daisuke said. Both Hanzo and Tatsuya stared intently at their father, listening closely to what he had to say.

"Now the Syndicate is the most powerful group in Japan so without a leader, it's subsections will begin to all vie for leadership, now you both know i'd like to keep the leadership within the Ryozawa family for as long as humanly possible so naturally the title of leader would be passed down to one of the two of you." Daisuke said gesturing to the brothers.

Hanzo and Tatsuya both nodded. Daisuke's next sentence would be the moment of truth. The fate of the Syndicate rested on his next words.

"The man I leave control of the Syndicate in the event of my death is, Tatsuya." Daisuke finished.

Tatsuya seemed indifferent while Hanzo was outright disgusted.

"But father, how can you-" Hanzo started to speak when Daisuke raised his hand and stopped the elder brother from speaking.

"Hanzo my son, I will not go into detail but you are well aware as to why you weren't chosen, it is only by the grace of you being my child are you still alive." Daisuke said sternly.

Hanzo merely grunted and leaned back into his chair, shooting a look of disdain at Tatsuya who glanced at the former then to his father not sure what the last exchange of words was about.

"Thank you father, I will not fail you." Tatsuya said before standing up. Hanzo followed suit and Daisuke motioned for the two to walk out. Tatsuya stepped out first, leaving the area altogether. Hanzo started out the door then stopped turning his head slightly so the left side of his head into view of Daisuke.

"I hope you took this decision of yours into great consideration, because you'll take that with you to the grave." Hanzo spat. He slammed the doors open, causing the guards on the outside to jump a bit and stormed out of the Showroom. Daisuke had a grim look on his face as he knew what his own son was capable of.

 _ **Later that night at the Ryozawa Household**_

The Ryozawa household was in flames, lighting up the night sky reminiscent of a familiar scene. None of the guards were at their posts as their bodies were strewn about on the ground bloodied and beaten, some dead others clinging to life. Asuma had returned home in a hurry upon hearing what had happened. He ran through the main entrance almost tripping over the body of a living guard. Asuma came to a stop and knelt down next the guard and leaned him against the entrance wall.

"Hey, look at me, what the hell is going on?" Asuma said. The guard coughed up a bit of blood before speaking.

"Monsters, they destroyed everything and your grandfather he's dead," the guard said. Asuma ran a hand through his hair, he took a moment before calming himself down and speaking again.

"Shit, um where are my father and sister?" he asked in a slight panic. The guard pointed to the house.

"The monsters, they're still inside." he said.

Asuma handed the guard his phone.

"Call the police or something and stay here," he said while standing to his feet. He turned away from the guard and ran for the main compound.

' _Asura and Pops, I hope to God you're okay.'_ Asuma thought to himself as he ran into the burning house.

Once inside, he ran straight to Asura's room believing she was hiding in there to avoid whatever it was attacking his home.

"Asura, where are you?" Asuma shouted. He looked deeper into Asuma's room, ducking under a fallen support beam. He heard an unusual creaking noise but paid it no mind and looked around his sister's room.

"Asura?" he said a bit quieter this time. The creaking noise inched closer behind Asuma this time, causing the man to spin around into a face of darkness.

"Oh shit!" Asuma shouted as the creature swung on him, causing Asuma to duck and step to the left of the creature. The creature roared and charged at him knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh, get off me!" Asuma said grabbing the creature while it was wildly swinging at him. He wrapped his arm around the creature's neck then rolled over so that the creature's back was to the ground. Asuma then stood up, taking the creature with him. By now the creature had regained the wherewithal to break free from Asuma's grip shoving him backward.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" Asuma said motioning to the creature which responded in kind. Asuma ducked under the creature's swing, lifting it up and slamming it through the support beam. Asuma rolled over, away from the creature and looked down at his right arm, there was a gash in it from the broken wood. With an exasperated groan, Asuma stood up and struggled his way to the door.

In the living room, Tatsuya struggled to get to his feet, his face was horribly bloodied and his left arm was broken in several different places. He managed to make it to his knees in time to see a robed figure step into view accompanied by several of the creatures Asuma had dealt with. Tatsuya cleared some of the matted hair from his face.

"In the end you always get what you want don't you, no matter who you hurt." he said. The robed figure stepped closer to Tatsuya.

"Because my will is all that matters." he said. The robed figure grabbed Tatsuya by the throat and raised him high into the air with ease.

"Why all of this, it's about the two of us, no one else." Tatsuya choked out grabbing the robed figure's arm which was revealed to be a rusty golden armor sleeve. The figure seemed to rotate his neck under his hood, as his head moved with the motion.

"This isn't what I want at all, this is a desire of this feeble minded host, so I might as well fulfill his last conscious desire before this body belongs to me completely." the figure answered.

"What?" Tatsuya said.

"Humans you all are so...weak willed, fragile, how you all managed to inherit this land is beyond me." the figure said tightening the grip around Tatsuya's neck.

Tatsuya gasped as his air was slowly being cut off.

"We will raze this world down to nothingness and from its ashes I will lead my people and build a better one!" the figure roared, now sounding more monstrous than before.

"My children, leave them they haven't done anything wrong!" Tatsuya managed to get out.

The figure chuckled for a brief moment before motioning to one of the creatures behind him. They were slightly different from the Duskwalker creature that Asuma had battled before, their armor was more shogun like although their pitch black faces remained the same. The Duskwalker to the figure's right stepped forward, holding an unconscious Asura.

"I assume this child is yours, don't worry she will prove useful to my cause, as she will be apart of my new world." the figure said.

At that moment the door to the living room slammed open and in stumbled in Asuma.

"Pops!" he shouted.

"No, Asuma run it isn't safe here!" Tatsuya screamed.

Asuma started to walk forward almost completely ignoring his surroundings when the figure turned to face him. Asuma was around six feet tall and the robed figure managed to tower over him, an intimidating presence. At that instant Asuma froze, overcome with fear at this figure's terrifying presence. At that moment a dark aura surrounded the figure, blasting Asuma across the room and into the wall, knocking over several pictures hung to the wall.

"Hm, it seems I am not at full strength, that would have killed him instantly." he said.

"You, monster leave my son alone!" Tatsuya screamed, struggling to free himself from the creature's grip.

Asuma struggled to bring himself up from the ground.

"Let them go you bastard or I swear i'll…" his voice trailed off as he sank back to the ground on his knees.

The figure returned his attention back to Tatsuya.

"Now, i'm off to build my new world but first, let me fulfill this petty host's wish." he said. The figure began to increase the pressure on Tatsuya's neck until a slight cracking noise was audible.

"Pops please." Asuma said, reaching out to Tatsuya. Tatsuya struggled to turn to face Asuma.

"Asuma live-" Those would be Tatsuya's last words as his neck was snapped and he was dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Pops!" Asuma sobbed.

The robed figure lowered his arm into his cloak before turning to walk off.

"You son of a bitch I swear i'll kill you!" Asuma roared.

The figure stopped and spoke.

"Listen closely child, I want you to remember your life is being spared simply because I will it, however if you choose to throw that life away, I welcome you, remember the name of the man, no- the God that took everything you hold dear, remember the name, Meijin." he said before turning away and walking off and exiting the house.

Asuma stared at Meijin until he exited the room completely. He then gathered what energy he had left and crawled over to his father.

"Pops, wake up, come on man wake up!" he shouted at his father's lifeless body.

Asuma's took Tatsuya's hand into his own and sat on his knees.

"Please don't leave, God why!" he cried. The house began to collapse in on itself around Asuma. While Asuma sobbed something below him in the basement had awoken. It glowed brightly and shot up from the ground and straight into the lap of Asuma.

"What, I can't see?" Asuma said squinting his eyes from the blinding light. He picked up the glowing object and a strange feeling overtook him. He collapsed onto the ground instantly.

Asuma awoke to himself floating in a bright red space. He looked around. There seemed to be no way out and the space seemed to stretch as far as his eyes could see.

"Where am I?" Asuma said, his voice echoing throughout. Then, an otherworldy voice spoke to him from seemingly nowhere.

"It appears the seal has been undone and Meijin walks this land once more." the voice called. It belonged to a woman, it was calm and welcoming at the same time. Asuma looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's that?" Asuma said looking around. The voice spoke again.

"So, you're the one the belt has chosen this time, what is your name boy?" she said.

Asuma almost felt compelled to answer.

"Asuma Ryozawa." he said.

"Oh a Ryozawa boy I haven't met one since my time." the voice faded and soon after a bright blinding light shone in Asuma's face. Asuma covered his eyes once more, when he did he felt a pair of hands cup his face. Once Asuma lowered his hands he was met with the face of a beautiful woman. She was black haired, pale and had no irises and wore a familiar white kimono.

"Asuma Ryozawa, you've been chosen by the Flames of Purity to become a great hero." the woman explained.

"Flames of Purity?" Asuma asked. "Okay, just what is going on here?" he said.

"I will explain in time, for now all you need to know is that you are chosen to best Meijin and save humanity from the Omagatoki." the woman said. Asuma balled his fists upon hearing Meijin's name.

"This Meijin guy, if I accept these Flames of Purity stuff I can beat him right, he took someone very important to me." Asuma said.

"Of course," she said removing strands from his face. "Now, become one with the fire." she said letting him go. Asuma slowly began to fall away from the woman.

"Wait, just who are you?" he called out.

"You may call me Kaguya, don't worry this won't be the last time we meet." she said as she faded from view entirely. Asuma then began to fall at an accelerated pace and suddenly he began to feel extremely hot.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" Asuma thought as he was engulfed by the flames. At that moment, Asuma felt an intense burning pain. He began to scream and thrash about violently. He put his hands on his head and grabbed a chunk of his hair on either side.

"Make it stop!" he cried out in agony. Somewhere through his screaming he heard Kaguya's voice.

"The pain is only temporary, it's breaking every fiber of your being down and building it back up, consider it a refiner's fire, and once you return from the brink you'll become something stronger, something ascendant, you'll become Shinto." she said. Asuma cried out in pain as the fire began to break his body down as Kaguya said it would, Asuma's vision would soon snap back to reality back to his burning home. A pillar of fire would engulf Asuma and tear through the ceiling. Kaguya's words echoed in his head once more.

' _Ascendant...Shinto!'_

With a powerful cry the flames tore the entire house apart leaving nothing but the flames in its wake. At its center stood Asuma although he wasn't the same as he was before. He had become someone more powerful, something more powerful and only one word echoed in his mind.

Shinto.

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, im just testing the waters here with a new story i've been working on. Sorry if it feels rushed at the end but I didn't want to give away the entire backstory at once. Let me know what you guys think!**_


End file.
